Weapon Training
Skill with a weapon is different than proficiency with a weapon class. Weapons come in three standard classifications: Simple, Martial and Exotic. When a character is proficient with a weapon class that means that they are considered "Practiced" with that weapon. They receive no penalty to use the weapon but have no advanced training with it and therefor gain no bonuses for it either. Each type of weapon training (Simple, Martial, Exotic, etc) has five levels: *Novice *Familiar *Practiced *Experienced *Expert As one advances their skill they become better at their training and loose penalties and gain bonuses towards that area. Should a character wish to develop a weapon skill beyond the 'Practiced' level they need only spend the skill points to raise it from Practiced and up. The initial points (novice and familiar) are considered free for weapons that are known to that class. Should a character wish to advance their skill with a particular weapon, they must first determine if the weapon is known to their class. If so then they will start with Practiced. If the weapon is not known to their class, they must start off as a Novice. To raise the skill in that weapon they must two skill points to raise it to Familiar and then two more points to make it Practiced. Since a character can have up to four ranks in a skill at level one, it allows any character to be at least practiced with any one weapon they chose. This does not remove the feat: Weapon Profeciency as that feat is for a category of weapons and this skill is for the single weapon. For example: A character with Weapon.Longbow skill is only proficient with that style of bow rather than the Weapon Profeciency 'Martial' feat. Weapon skills at every level beyond first are purchased exactly the same way as other skills are purchased. Weapon Skill checks are only used when the character is attempting a combat maneuver with the weapon such as a trip, disarm or the like. Otherwise, the effect of the character's weapon training will be seen in their To Hit/Damage '''rolls. Skill levels are expressed how many total skill points are required to achieve that level. A class weapon at practiced costs 0, a cross-class at practiced is 4. Class and Cross-Class skills are shown with the skill points requirements for that level. A Character is considered at a "Novice" Level if they are untrained in that weapon (or weapon class). Weapon skills use either Strength (swords, axes, etc.) or Dexterity (bows, crossbows, etc.) for their primary ability. Weapon Skill Training Example ''Weapons within the class'' A level 1 Fighter has Martial Weapons Proficiency as a class feat. He wishes to become more skilled with his longsword. To do so he writes Weapon:Longsword, on his character sheet under skills. As this is a class skill (Longswords fall under his Martial Weapon Proficiency) he starts at '''Practiced for free. He then uses two (2) of his skill points to raise his skill with Longsword from Practiced to Experienced and gains +1 to Hit / Damage with that type of weapon. He could then use two more skill points to raise his skill in longsword to Expert and receive +2 to Hit / Damage with that particular weapon. Should he find a bastard sword along his travels, this skill is not applicable. To reflect this the player writes Weapon: Longsword in his skill list and then adds 4 in the 'Skill' slot with their strength ability modifier and any bonus he may have with combat feats. Weapons outside of the class A level 1 Wizard who has only Simple Weapons Proficiency as a class feat chooses to learn how to shoot a Long bow. As this is not a class skill he starts at Novice and must work his way up to Practiced by spending four (4) of his skill points. To reflect this the player writes '''Weapon: Longbow '''in his skill list and then adds 4 in the skill slot with their dexterity ability modifier and any bonus he may have with combat feats. Category:Skill Category:Mechanic